


La Chambre de grève

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chambre des Secrets, Crack, Des exigences irrationnelles de la part d'un adolescent ne sont pas une bonne base scénaristique, Gen, Harry est un voleur, Ombrage est un Crapaud, Ordre de Nargole, Poudlard cinquième année, Teeeellement crack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: Harry en a ras le bol d'Ombrage et de tous ceux qui essaient de le manipuler. Vers le milieu de la cinquième année, il décide de Faire Quelque Chose. Contient des cultes, des chutes de sucrier, une écriture de cochon et des concierges pris en otage. Crack. Écrit pendant Thanksgiving 2006 après avoir mangé TOUTE la dinde.





	La Chambre de grève

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evansentranced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansentranced/gifts), [BlainelovesKurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Chamber Strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331605) by [BlainelovesKurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/pseuds/BlainelovesKurt), [evansentranced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansentranced/pseuds/evansentranced). 

> **Note des auteurs :**  
Vous êtes sur le point de lire le crack le plus crack qui ait jamais cracké. Sérieusement.  
C'est à ça que le monde sorcier ressemblerait si Rowling avait gardé son idée de départ 'La plupart des sorciers n'ont pas la moindre logique'. Parce qu'elle l'a pas mal dit mais franchement je n'ai pas vu ça souvent et là tout de suite la seule situation qui me vient à l'esprit c'est le fait que Harry épouse Ginny.

_J'en ai ras le bol. On est à la moitié de la cinquième année et j'en ai ras le bol. Ombrage a confisqué mon Éclair de Feu, mis fin à l'Armée de Dumbledore, et c'est la dernière fois qu'elle me fait graver sur le dos de ma main ! Je vais me rebeller. Et même Dumbledore ne pourra pas m'arrêter. Même s'il était à l'école. Et il y est pas._

_C'était le milieu de la nuit quand j'ai mis au point mon plan. J'ai fait un sac en vitesse avec quelques vêtements, ma brosse à dents, et le Niffleur en peluche que Hermione m'a offert. Elle dit que je suis déprimé et que j'ai besoin de quelque chose à câliner. Moi je suis content qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore collé Ginny dans les pattes._

_J'ai pris mon sac, j'ai accroché le mot aux rideaux de mon lit, j'ai enfilé ma Cape d'Invisibilité, j'ai pris ma baguette, je suis sorti du dortoir et de la Tour Gryffondor. Après quelques petits détours, je suis allé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et j'ai sifflé "Ouvre-toi ! Je suis pressé !"_

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il y avait un grand trou à la place d'un des lavabos. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, me suis bouché le nez et j'ai sauté en criant un truc que j'ai entendu dans un film de Dudley : "Garez-vous là-dedans !"_

***

Le matin suivant, Ron se réveilla et vit que son meilleur ami avait disparu. Un petit mot était accroché à son lit :

_Je me suis mis en grève. Je vous reverrai quand le crapaud sera parti._

_-Harry_

_P.S.: Ron, je t'avais dit que je le ferais._

Le reste des Gryffondor s'éveilla en entendant un hurlement étranglé venant du dortoir des garçons de cinquième année :

"Emmène-moi !"

***

Le reste de l'école découvrit les choses un peu plus tard, sous la forme d'un long message rédigé sur le mur à la peinture rouge :

**_LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE (ENCORE). DÉSOLÉ, PAS DE MORTS CETTE FOIS, JUSTE UN LOGEMENT POUR MOI !_** (À cet endroit, Harry avait dessiné un mignon petit smiley avec le pouce en l'air). **_JE NE PARTIRAI PAS AVANT QUE CRAPAUDINE S'EN AILLE. VOUS SAVEZ QUI C'EST. Et puis aussi je pense que je vais rester en grève jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un répare la fuite dans les toilettes des garçons au cinquième. C'est dégoûtant ! Et aussi Ron, espèce d'andouille, arrête de laisser des serviettes mouillées par terre ! J'ai glissé en sortant et j'ai failli devoir annuler toute la grève !_**_ Et aussi faites revenir Dumbledore, enfin j'insisterai pas… Et Lavande, je jure par Merlin, si tu continues à boucher le lavabo des vestiaires de Quidditch avec ta saloperie de mascara, je vais devoir prendre des mesures drastiques. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, d'ailleurs, espèce de voyeuse ? Et d'ailleurs, le Quidditch ! Je veux pouvoir rejouer au Quidditch ! Et aussi…_

Au début du message les lettres faisaient plus de trois mètres de haut et rétrécissaient au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne complètement illisible. Et même après que ce soit devenu impossible à lire, ça continuait encore sur presque deux mètres. Apparemment Harry avait beaucoup de problèmes à Poudlard.

Le couloir resta bourré d'élèves toute la journée, qui regardaient le message que Harry avait laissé. Certains ne savaient pas trop qui l'avait écrit (apparemment, Harry n'était pas aussi connu que le disait la rumeur). Certaines personnes (en particulier Colin) se faufilaient dans la foule pour prendre des photos afin de les vendre à la Gazette (ou le Chicaneur. Selon qui payait le plus). Ombrage essaya d'envoyer les élèves en cours, mais en vain. Quand elle essayait d'envoyer Rusard nettoyer, il était repoussé par les huées.

***

Harry était inconfortablement assis sur un morceau de serpent mort, examinant les alentours. Il était au milieu de la Chambre des Secrets. Ça puait. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment. Vraiment. Comme de la charogne. Et, bizarrement, de la vanille. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir mieux écouté quand Hermione lui avait dit de mieux écouter quand ils apprenaient les sorts de nettoyage dans la classe de Flitwick. Cet endroit avait vraiment besoin d'un bon Récurvite. Il envisagea un moment de pointer sa baguette et de crier 'Récurvite !' mais ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un buffle sur la poitrine au milieu de la Chambre des Secrets. Personne ne le trouverait jamais. Il imaginait son squelette rester pour toujours dans la Chambre, avec le squelette d'un buffle géant le plaquant au sol pour l'éternité.

Cet endroit le rendait visiblement marteau.

Harry envisagea plusieurs possibilités, puis abandonna et cria "Dobby ! Viens une seconde, s'il te plaît !"

Dobby apparut dans un bruit sec et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas été sûr que ça marcherait.

"Oui, Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur ?" demanda Dobby avec son habituel sourire laid, qui se transforma rapidement en grimace laide devant l'odeur.

"Je pense que tu vois – euh, sens mon problème," dit Harry. "Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ?"

Dobby sourit à nouveau. "Bien sûr, Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur !" Il disparut et réapparut avec un Argus Rusard très perplexe.

"Nettoie, concierge !" ordonna Dobby, lui enfonçant une serpillière et un seau dans les mains.

"Dobby ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Harry, horrifié.

"Monsieur, les elfes n'a pas le temps de faire _tout_ ce que les maîtres faire disent," dit Dobby d'un ton railleur. "Alors nous a des humains pour le faire pour nous !"

Harry réfléchit un moment. "Je suppose qu'Hermione s'inquiète pour rien, alors ?"

Dobby hocha la tête et s'assit pour surveiller Rusard qui commençait à nettoyer. "C'est ce que nous a essayé de dire elle, monsieur. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter."

"Ah, ok alors…" Harry regarda Rusard en train de récurer le sol à quatre pattes. "Euh, il va dire où je suis ?"

"Ils savent déjà, monsieur," dit Dobby, avait de disparaître et de revenir avec deux grands verres de limonade. "Vous avez laissé un grand message sur le mur."

"Ah, oui ! Alors comment ils prennent mes demandes ?" demanda Harry, curieux. "Je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils arrivent à tout lire…"

"Oh, non, monsieur. Si monsieur ne m'en veut pas de lui dire, vous a très mauvaise écriture."

Rusard s'approcha de la grande peau de serpent et Harry se leva. "Attendez, ça je veux le garder."

"Pour le feng shui, Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur ?" demanda Dobby d'un ton courtois, poussant Rusard à l'écart du basilic.

"Euh… quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ?" Harry avait l'air perdu. "C'est quoi le feng shui ? Peu importe. Je voulais le donner au professeur Rogue pour l'ach- euh, je me suis dit que ça ferait un cadeau sympa pour son anniversaire."

Dobby hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. "Vous vouliez l'acheter, Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur ?"

Harry sourit d'un air embarrassé. "Ouais…"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby va s'en occuper."

Et sur ce, Dobby et la carcasse géante disparurent, emportant beaucoup de l'odeur en même temps.

Harry regarda l'espace vide un bon moment, puis se tourna et regarda Rusard qui continuait à récurer le sol.

Rusard grogna et regarda Harry. "Tu comptes m'aider, alors ?"

Harry y réfléchit. Oh et puis merde. Il avait nettoyé pire chez les Dursley. Il attrapa une brosse et se joignit au vieux Cracmol.

"Alors vous devez vraiment faire ce que les elfes de maison vous disent ?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Rusard frissonna. "Parle pas de ces créatures. Des vrais démons, ces machins. Les choses qu'ils font dans les cuisines…" Il frissonna à nouveau et se mit à frotter plus fort.

***

Ce jour-là, pendant le déjeuner dans la Grade Salle, Dobby apparut à côté de Severus Rogue. "Professeur Rogue, monsieur ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

"Oui ?" demanda sèchement Severus. Depuis que Potter s'était mis en 'grève', il avait dû se coltiner plusieurs élèves rebelles dans chaque maison, essayant d'imiter le Survivant. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

"Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur a un cadeau pour le Professeur Rogue, monsieur."

_Quoi encore ?_ pensa Rogue agacé. "Oui, alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C'est un merveilleux cadeau, monsieur ! Dobby l'a mis dans votre bureau !"

Rogue plissa les yeux. Quelque soit la chose que Potter avait décidé de lui refourguer, il n'aimait pas l'idée ce que ça soit dans son bureau sans surveillance. "Apporte-le ici, elfe."

"Oui, Professeur Rogue, monsieur ! Mais Dobby doit vous prévenir, monsieur, c'est très grand !"

"Apporte-le, je te dis."

"Oui, monsieur !" Dobby disparut dans un craquement et quelques secondes plus tard, un basilic mort de dix mètres de long fit son apparition au milieu de la Grande Salle, calé entre les tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

Un petit nœud était accroché autour d'un des énormes crocs.

Dobby réapparut à côté de Rogue et lui tendit une petite carte. Il dut l'agiter devant ses yeux pour le sortir de sa sidération.

"Monsieur ! Monsieur, voici votre carte, monsieur." Dobby força Rogue à prendre la carte et à la tenir correctement.

Rogue ôta enfin ses yeux de la carcasse et regarda le papier dans ses mains. En lisant le texte, il cessa de prêter attention au reste de la Grande Salle. Il n'entendit pas les hurlements de peur et de dégoût, il n'entendit pas les cris d'Ombrage à propos d'impuretés, et ne sentit pas l'odeur écœurante qui émanait encore du corps. Tout ce qu'il voyait étaient les mots sur le papier :

_Professeur Rogue,_

_Joyeux Basilic. Je l'ai tué juste pour vous. Bon, d'accord, c'était pour Ginny à ce moment là, mais on s'en fiche, d'accord ? Je me suis dit que vous pourriez l'utiliser pour des potions. Dobby devrait vous aider à le mettre en bouteille. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'abîme ou quoi que ce soit donc je lui ai juste dit de ne pas y toucher et de le placer dans un endroit vaste et bien aéré. J'espère que tout va bien à la surface. Est-ce que vous savez si mes conditions ont été examinés ? Ça chlingue pas mal ici._

_À plus,_

_Harry Potter_

***

Le professeur Dolores "Crapaudine" Ombrage était furieuse. Les élèves se rebellaient de tous les côtés ! Plusieurs groupes, en particulier ces jumeaux Weasley, avaient décidé de se mettre en grève de soutien et passaient leur temps enchaînés à différentes statues, gémissant et mendiant de la nourriture aux autres élèves. Sa brigade inquisitoriale était anéantie. Rusard avait mystérieusement disparu le lendemain de Potter et n'était toujours pas revenu. L'incident du Basilic avait laissé dans la Grande Salle une odeur de serpent mort, et, étrangement, de vanille.

Ce garçon mettait à mal son autorité, et pour couronner le tout, il n'était même pas là pour recevoir la punition qu'il méritait !

***

Ron et Hermione étaient perdus. Ils recevaient des nouvelles de Harry tous les jours. Il réussissait on ne savait comment à leur envoyer des lettres tous les matins. Celle d'aujourd'hui était particulièrement bizarre :

_Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_Tout va bien ici. J'ai fini par convaincre Dobby de réparer la plomberie, donc je peux me brosser les dents. Merci pour le Niffleur, Hermione. Il est chouette. Argus et moi passons notre temps à nous le lancer. Ou, j'oubliais. Laisse tomber S.A.L.E., Hermione. Crois-moi. Ils en ont pas besoin._

_-Harry_

Et dans une autre écriture, d'un style plus ancien, il y avait écrit :

** _Ces putain d'elfes ne méritent pas que des gens perdent leur temps à essayer de les défendre. Pourquoi vous ne commencez pas à travailler pour un traitement éthique des concierges ?_ **

** _-Argus_ **

"Euh, Hermione ?" demanda Ron, fixant la lettre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

"Oui, Ron ?" demanda Hermione, le regard de même.

"Qui est Argus ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Tu penses pas que c'est Rusard, dis ?"

"Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a disparu lui aussi."

"Tu penses qu'ils se sont mis en grève tous les deux alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu flippant, non ?"

"Ouais…"

***

Bientôt, Poudlard s'habitua à ce que le Survivant vive dans la Chambre. Plus personne ne demandait "Où est Harry ?" ni "Hé, il est passé où le gamin un peu con avec les lunettes ?"

Rogue et Dobby avaient réussi à faire tenir dix mètres de peau, crocs, venin et entrailles de basilic dans douze petites boîtes (elles avaient été agrandies par magie, bien sûr). Ce soir-là, Rogue s'assit chez lui avec une grande bouteille de whisky pur feu et décida de revoir son opinion de Potter.

Les elfes de maison, sans concierge pour le faire, avaient dû se rendre dans la Grande Salle pendant les cours pour remplacer les grandes bougies blanches par plusieurs centaines de Bougies à la Vanille Glade (tm).

L'odeur de la Grande Salle s'améliora rapidement mais malheureusement les bougies provoquèrent la mort de plusieurs hiboux par empoisonnement au monoxyde de carbone, et elles durent être retirées.

Ombrage ne pouvait pas faire cours, car presque chaque élève, à part Hermione Granger et Ernie Macmillan, était en grève. Les Serpentard affirmaient s'être mis en grève pour protester contre la manière dont les autres professeurs les traitaient, mais en fait ils passaient le temps qu'ils étaient censés passer enchaînés à des statues dans leur salle commune, à jouer à la bataille explosive.

Drago Malefoy, alors qu'il guidait ses Serpentard d'une salle de cours aux cachots, se fit surprendre par des grévistes trop zélés qui lui prirent son chapeau. Le chapeau disparut sans laisser de trace. Drago piqua une crise et partit bouder, oubliant la grève.

Les autres grévistes étaient plus loyaux. La plupart faisaient seulement la grève des cours d'Ombrage, mais certains des grévistes les plus radicaux ne quittaient jamais leur poste. Fred et George, en particulier, refusaient d'être libérés des pommeaux de douche des vestiaires de Quidditch, côté filles. Lavande Brown fit de même chez les garçons.

Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient rien compris et passaient des heures dans les cuisines à manger, car manger dans la Grande Salle signifiait accepter le risque qu'un hibou mort vous tombe dessus.

Le Conseil d'Administration organisa une réunion urgente et décidèrent que c'en était assez. Ils étaient prêt à accepter les exigences de Harry et envoyèrent une équipe de cryptologues pour déchiffrer son écriture.

Les cryptologues abandonnèrent rapidement, et c'était à cause de cet échec que Harry était présentement assis sur son nouveau trône dans sa Chambre, lisant le message que Dobby venait d'apporter, au lieu de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Argus.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que nous acceptons d'accéder à vos demandes, et espérons vous voir bientôt sortir de la Chambre des Secrets._

_Malheureusement, nous sommes incapables de comprendre plus de la moitié de ce que vous avez écrit sur le mur. Nous requérons officiellement une nouvelle copie de vos demandes, numérotées et signées de votre main, quand cela vous arrange._

_Merci,_

_Le Conseil d'Administration_

(Ici les douze membres avaient signé de leur nom)

Harry regarda la lettre. "Argus," appela-t-il à travers la grande pièce.

"Oui, Harry ?" demanda Argus à travers ses œufs brouillés. Ils avaient fini de nettoyer depuis longtemps, après que Harry ait retrouvé ses esprits et demandé à Dobby un sort de nettoyage. Maintenant la Chambre était resplendissante, et même si elle sentait encore faiblement la vanille, ils s'étaient habitués.

"Le Conseil d'Administration veut connaître mes exigences."

"Et ?"

"Je me rappelle pas mes exigences."

Argus posa sa fourchette et regarda Harry avec surprise. "Comment tu peux ne pas te rappeler ?"

"Je me suis défoulé en fait…" dit Harry mal à l'aise. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume sur le bureau que Dobby avait volé dans la salle de classe de McGonagall. En fait, tous les meubles qu'ils possédaient avaient été pris dans des pièces du château. Leurs lits avaient été volés dans les dortoirs des Serpentard dans un accès de contradiction de Harry, suite à un message de Ron et Hermione lui demandant de revenir et d'affronter la situation de façon raisonnable. La table où était actuellement assis Argus était en fait la table des Poufsouffle, venant de la Grande Salle. Les Poufsouffle mangeaient maintenant assis par terre, en attendant que Dobby finisse de négocier avec Harry pour la remettre en place. Les chaises venaient des différentes maisons, et n'allaient pas ensemble. Harry avait réussi à convaincre Dobby de relocaliser la salle de bain des Préfets dans la Chambre, et venait d'ailleurs de faire une petite brasse. Argus avait eu un éclair d'intelligence un jour, et ils avaient maintenant une cheminée, gracieusement offerte par les Serdaigle. Le trône, bien sûr, était la chaise du Directeur prise dans la Grande Salle.

D'autres objets de plus petite taille semblaient tomber sans prévenir par un trou quelque part dans le plafond. Ils ne savaient pas du tout pourquoi. Des plumes, des livres, parfois même des chaussures étaient tombées du plafond pour former une pile sur le sol. Ils y fouillaient de temps à autre, et avaient trouvé quelques objets intéressants. Harry était particulièrement fier d'un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier où l'annonce de sa grève faisait la première page, et avait convaincu Dobby de la lui encadrer.

Harry décida de s'asseoir sur la chaise verte aujourd'hui, et tira sur la table des Poufsouffle pour la rapprocher. Argus le regarda d'un air mauvais quand sa propre chaise suivit. _Ces tables sont assez légères, en fait_, se dit Harry en se mettant au travail.

_Mes Exigences_

_Par Harry Potter_

  1. _ Dolores 'Crapaudine' Ombrage doit quitter Poudlard. Pour toujours. Elle n'est pas autorisée à effectuer la moindre visite. En fait, elle n'est autorisée de penser à aucun des mots suivants : Poudlard, Harry, Potter, Brigade Inquisitoriale, Retenue, Décret, Rose, Wilbert Eskivdur, Quidditch, Demi-Sang, Inspection, "hum hum", etc… Si nécessaire, l'utilisation du sortilège d'Endoloris ou même l'électrothérapie moldue pourront être utilisés pour arriver à ce but._
  2. _ Ramenez Dumbledore, si vous avez le temps._
  3. _ Remettez-moi dans l'équipe de Quidditch._

Harry s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre d'un air pensif. "Des suggestions, Argus ?"

Argus se décala et mit le parchemin devant lui pour le lire plus facilement.

"Ouais, j'ai quelques suggestions."

  1. **_ Libérez Argus Rusard des elfes de maison._**
  2. **_ Ne libérez PAS les elfes de maison._**
  3. **_ Aidez Hermione Granger à voir la vérité au sujet des elfes de maison._**
  4. **_ Autorisez Argus Rusard à employer la peine capitale._**

"Hé, hé, Argus," dit Harry avec terreur. "Je pense pas vouloir aller aussi loin !" Il reprit la plume à Argus et modifia le numéro sept pour donner :

  1. **_ Autorisez Argus Rusard à employer la peine capitale. _**_Sur les Serpentards._

Argus réfléchit un instant. "Bon, ça me va, je crois."

Harry se tapota le front avec la plume, se mettant de l'encre partout sur sa cicatrice. À côté de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, l'encre ressemblait à des gouttes de pluies pendant un orage.

"Je me rappelle pas ce que j'ai écrit après…" marmonna-t-il d'un air pensif. Pris d'une idée subite, il appela Dobby.

"Oui, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ?" demanda Dobby, ravi. Toutes ces affaires dans Poudlard ces derniers temps avaient fait de lui un elfe très heureux. Il avait dû se punir un nombre incalculable de fois, et quand des gens comme Harry lui avaient dit de ne pas le faire, il avait dû se punir pour s'être puni. Puis se punir encore pour leur avoir désobéi ! Dobby était couvert de bandages, et il lui manquait plusieurs dents. Oui, il était un elfe très heureux et très masochiste.

"Dobby, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te punir," dit Harry sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Dobby hocha la tête d'un air grave et se tordit les oreilles. Puis il piétina son propre pied.

"Laisse tomber, Dobby…" dit Harry en le regardant. "J'ai besoin que tu m'apportes le mur où j'ai écrit."

"Oui, monsieur !" dit Dobby avec obéissance. Puis il réfléchit et ajouta d'un ton indécis "Mais, monsieur, le mur est très grand. Il retient le plafond et des trucs comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme la cheminée où nous avons pu couvrir le trou avec un tableau et dire qu'il avait toujours été là. Il n'y a pas de tableau aussi grand, monsieur !"

"Grand comment, Dobby ?" demanda Harry curieux, une idée lui germant dans l'esprit. Parce qu'il _aurait_ son mur. On lui avait déjà refusé tellement de choses dans sa vie, il avait décidé qu'on ne lui refuserait plus jamais rien, même quelque chose d'aussi invraisemblable.

"Environ cinq mètres, monsieur."

"Hmm… Très bien, Dobby, voilà ce que tu vas faire…"

***

À la surface, Ombrage avait été virée. Ron avait été forcé par le professeur Chourave à suivre un cours d'étiquette. Lavande avait été détachée et interdite d'entrer dans les vestiaires des garçons. Poufsouffle s'était habitué à manger assis par terre, et quelques élèves avaient appris la position du lotus et atteint le Nirvana. Ils avaient rejoint un culte mené par Luna Lovegood et faisaient des plans pour aller à la chasse au Ronflak pendant les vacances d'été. Ils s'étaient nommés "l'Ordre de Nargole."

Le lendemain du jour où le Conseil d'Administration avait demandé à Harry de leur fournir la liste de ses demandes, le mur sur lequel il avait écrit l'original disparut. Dobby utilisa de la magie elfique pour retenir le plafond et partit dans la forêt d'où il revint trois heures plus tard avec un géant qui ressemblait vaguement à Hagrid, qu'il installa dans le trou. Du moment que personne ne s'approchait de trop prêt et que Dobby le gardait approvisionné en venaison et en bieraubeurre, Graup était relativement calme et content. Même si cela signifiait qu'il avait fallu déplacer la classe de Sortilèges et que personne ne pouvait utiliser les toilettes de cet étage, comme elles étaient bloquées par le pied de Graup, la plupart des gens voyaient le bon côté des choses : au moins le château ne s'effondrait pas, et peut-être que bientôt Harry allait revenir et mettre fin à l'anarchie qui régnait depuis son départ.

Après de longues discussion, Dumbledore fut réintégré car, comme un des membres du Conseil d'Administration avait dit, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque et faire _tout_ ce que M. Potter avait demandé.

Quand Dumbledore était parti, son école était encore en ordre. Maintenant Harry Potter, Argus Rusard, la salle de bains des Préfets, un pan de mur et plusieurs meubles avaient disparu, y compris sa chaise favorite. Un géant s'était installé au troisième étage. Une maison toute entière restait assise par terre pendant les repas et certains avaient rejoint un culte. Dans la Grande Salle flottait une odeur étrange. Plusieurs élèves étaient en grève. Certains avaient décidé de s'installer de façon permanente dans la Grande Salle pour être nourris à heure régulière. Les Serpentard devenaient asociaux et passaient des journées entières dans leurs cachots à jouer à des jeux de société. Les Serdaigle remettaient en compte leur santé d'esprit et marmonnaient des choses à propos de cheminées et de chaises. Les Gryffondor s'étaient révélés être des pervers accomplis et Dumbledore avait déjà dû confisquer quatre appareils photos contenant des images pornographiques. Et il n'était que numéro quatre sur la liste de Harry !

En un mot comme en cent, il en avait assez.

***

"Bienvenue, bienvenue," dit Dumbledore au groupe assemblé devant lui, constitué de quelques uns des Administrateurs les plus importants, des deux plus jeunes Weasley, d'Hermione Granger et du Professeur Rogue. Ils étaient tous entassés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

"Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui dans un but précis," dit Dumbledore d'un ton solennel.

"C'est pour demander à Harry de sortir des lavabos ?" demanda Ron avec espoir. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et il fit une grimace. "Désolé, allez-y."

Dumbledore lui sourit avec indulgence. "En effet, M. Weasley, vous avez raison," dit-il. "Nous sommes ici pour négocier avec M. Potter dans le but de le faire revenir à Poudlard et de mettre fin à sa grève."

"Mais comment, monsieur ?" demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. "Je veux dire, vous allez crier dans les tuyaux ? Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse vous entendre."

"Jeune fille, je pense que Dumbledore a une bien meilleure idée que cela !" dit un des Administrateurs d'un ton sévère. "Après tout, il est Dumbledore !"

"Je le suis, cher monsieur," dit Dumbledore avec un regard pétillant. "Et non. Nous n'allons pas crier dans les tuyaux."

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et ouvrit la dernière porte. "Je t'en prie, Mimi, puis-je avoir un mot ?"

"Professeur !" dit le même Administrateur d'un ton choqué. "S'il y a une jeune fille là-dedans, je pense que vous devriez frapper avant !"

Dumbledore l'ignora et recula quand Mimi sortit des toilettes et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. L'Administrateur avait l'air assez gêné.

"Oui, Professeur ?" renifla Mimi.

"Mimi, si tu n'es pas trop occupée, nous aurions besoin de ton assistance avec le jeune Harry."

Mimi ouvrit des yeux ronds. "Harry ?"

"Oui. Il est sous l'école en ce moment. il est possible de le rejoindre en suivant le tuyau de ce lavabo." Dumbledore désigna un des lavabos.

"Euh, monsieur ?" demanda Ron, évitement adroitement le coude d'Hermione.

"Oui, M. Weasley ?"

"C'était ce lavabo." Ron désigna le lavabo à côté de celui que Dumbledore montrait.

"Oh, oui, bien sûr. Merci, M. Weasley." Dumbledore fit un petit signe de tête à Ron et se tourna à nouveau vers Mimi. "Il est possible de le rejoindre à travers _ce_ lavabo." Il désigna le bon lavabo. "Nous voudrions que tu lui demandes de revenir."

"C'est tout, monsieur ?" demanda Mimi avec entrain, prête à partir.

"Dis-lui qu'il manque beaucoup à ses amis," dit Dumbledore après un instant de réflexion.

"Ouais ! Et dis-lui qu'on veut savoir ce qui se passe en bas et pourquoi 'Argus' est avec lui !" ajouta Ron. Dumbledore arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

"Et demandez-lui s'il a fini avec la liste," ajouta un des Administrateurs, tripotant son chapeau d'un air nerveux.

Mimi hocha la tête et disparut dans le lavabo. Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment. Ron commença rapidement à se balancer d'une jambe sur l'autre.

"Donc, euh, on va rester là à attendre qu'elle revienne ?" demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

"Monsieur," dit Ginny, regardant Hermione et Ron. "Je dois, euh… aller nourrir mes frères ? Ils sont encore dans les vestiaires, vous savez, et j'étais en retard pour les Sortilèges donc j'ai oublié de leur apporter leur petit-déjeuner…"

"Je dois y aller moi aussi," dit Hermione mal à l'aise. "Je nourris le groupe de Terry Boot aujourd'hui. Il est dans la tour d'Astronomie avec un groupe de Nargolites."

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Nous vous préviendrons quand Mimi reviendra."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Ron avec enthousiasme. "En ce cas je dois y aller aussi."

"Où ça ?" demanda Hermione, attrapant son sac et se frayant un chemin entre plusieurs Administrateurs.

"Euh… Ben j'espérais aller manger un truc aussi en fait," dit timidement Ron. Hermione roula des yeux et attrapa sa manche.

"Tu viens m'aider à nourrir l'Ordre de Nargole."

***

Environ une heure plus tard, Mimi revint. Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient revenus depuis un quart d'heure et faisaient leurs devoirs à l'insistance d'Hermione.

"Je vois pas pourquoi," grommelait Ron. "Si j'ai une mauvaise note, j'aurai qu'à me mettre en grève comme les autres…"

"J'ai des nouvelles !" s'écria Mimi, jaillissant du lavabo et manquant de donner une crise cardiaque aux plus âgés des Administrateurs.

"Oui, Mimi ?" demanda Dumbledore avec espoir. "Que dit-il ?"

Mimi prit une grande respiration. "J'ai dû parler à Argus d'abord, mais quand Harry a accepté de me parler, je lui ai dit ce que vous avez dit."

Ils attendirent.

"Et ?" demanda Ron impatient.

"Oh," dit Mimi en rougissant argenté. "Il est si beau… il a dit que ses amis lui manquent aussi, mais qu'il doit continuer ce qu'il fait pour… 'La Cause', je crois qu'il a dit. Et il dit que lui et Argus sont amis maintenant, qu'ils se sont réconciliés en partageant des conseils de nettoyage. Là il a commencé à parler de bicarbonate de soude et de vinaigre, des histoires de tache à enlever… Je n'ai plus trop suivi à ce moment là…" Mimi avait un air un peu perdu.

"Et alors, qu'a-t-il dit à propos de remonter ?" la relança Dumbledore.

"Oh," Mimi avait toujours son air perdu, et elle répondit d'une voix absente. "Il a dit non."

"Et pour la liste ?"

"Il dit qu'elle sera prête d'ici mardi prochain. Il est si beau…"

"Mardi ?" Les Administrateurs s'empourpraient. Une des bougies s'éteignit. "Mais combien de demandes a-t-il ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment," dit Mimi. "Il y travaillait quand je suis arrivée. Il avait une assez longue liste déjà. Je crois qu'il a surtout du mal à lire son écriture. Elle est horrible."

"Nous ne pouvons pas attendre jusque mardi, Dumbledore !" arguèrent les Administrateurs. "L'école est sens dessus dessous !" Une autre bougie s'éteignit.

"Oui, je sais que nous ne pouvons pas attendre," dit Dumbledore. "C'est pourquoi Severus est ici."

Le groupe se tourna comme un seul homme vers Rogue, qui jusque là s'était tenu dans l'ombre d'un air rigide. Il n'était pas entré dans les toilettes des filles depuis cette fois pendant ses années d'école quand James Potter avait… bref depuis longtemps.

"Severus," dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. "Vous savez ce que je dois maintenant vous demander."

Rogue hocha la tête. Il attendait ce moment depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans les toilettes. Sa bonne opinion de Potter venait de diminuer. Dumbledore lui tendit les deux lettres, toutes deux portant le sceau de Poudlard. Severus se tourna dans un mouvement de cape et sortit en silence.

Quand il arriva aux limites de la zone de Transplanage, il s'arrêta et disparut.

***

Il se matérialisa quelques instants plus tard dans l'entrée du douze Square Grimmaurd et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Black et son loup-garou dans une position très compromettante. Il attendit un moment, et quand il devint évident qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué son arrivée, toussa avec force.

Ils l'ignorèrent. Il toussa encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Lupin lève enfin les yeux vers lui et demande "As-tu besoin de Pimentine, Severus ?"

Rogue le regarda d'un air noir et tendit la lettre sans un mot. Black se leva, se recoiffa et prit la lettre en lui rendant son regard.

Il examina le sceau avant de le briser et de sortir la missive. Puis il regarda Rogue et demanda "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Rogue le regarda d'un air méprisant et répondit "Tu la tiens dans tes mains. Lis-la toi-même, espèce de cré-"

"Je peux la voir, Sirius ?" demanda Lupin d'une voix forte, mettant fin à la dispute avant qu'elle puisse commencer.

"Je ne l'ai pas lue ! Attends ton tour !" chouina Black, dépliant le parchemin et commençant à le lire. Alors que son regard parcourait la lettre, il commença à sourire. En arrivant à la fin, il hurlait de rire.

"Harry… en grève ? La Chambre ? Excellent !" s'esclaffa-t-il. Lupin prit le parchemin avec curiosité et le lut. La lettre venait de Dumbledore. Il semblait que Harry s'était mis en grève et se cachait dans la Chambre des Secrets, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Ombrage avait été soudain renvoyée et pourquoi Dumbledore avait repris sa place, même s'il y avait trois paragraphes pour expliquer que Harry n'avait ajouté cette mention que _après_. Dumbledore demandait à Sirius de venir à l'école pour convaincre Harry de remonter.

Remus finit de lire la lettre et la posa sur la table. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

Severus regarda Sirius avec insistance. Remus eut l'impression de voir une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. N'importe quoi, bien entendu.

"Bien sûr que non !" gloussa Sirius. "Cette blague est fantastique ! Mon Harry est un génie ! Même si…" il fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif. "Tu penses que Dumbledore me laisserait venir pour le féliciter ?"

"Certainement _pas_," dit Severus d'un ton sec. "Le directeur a assez de problèmes à traiter en ce moment, pas besoin de _clébards_ dans son école, qui se comportent comme des gamins." Il les regarda d'un air méprisant avant de quitter la pièce et de sortir de la maison.

"Connard," marmonna Sirius.

***

Severus sortit furibond du Square Grimmaurd et transplana furieux jusqu'au manoir Jedusor, maugréant tout du long entre ses dents "_Clébard à la noix, même pas foutu d'aider quand le Directeur lui demande… me demander à _moi_ d'aller voir le foutu Seigneur des Ténèbres… vais lui montrer… connard…_"

Il descendit l'allée d'un pas courroucé et entra dans le manoir sinistre. Il se dirigea vers la pièce préférée de Voldemort (le sous-sol) et se prosterna à ses pieds, proclamant "Maître," et ajoutant entre ses dents "_sale clébard._"

"Pardon, Severus ?" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis devant le feu, le regardant avec incrédulité (ou autant que peut le faire une personne dépourvue de nez).

"Je… maudissais un des disciples du vieil imbécile," ajouta rapidement Severus, ajoutant, "_le salaud_" à voix basse.

Voldemort eut un sourire narquois et demanda "Ah, tu es de méchante humeur, Severus ? Voudrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?" Severus était un des disciples préférés de Voldemort. Il était si _dramatique_. Toujours une scène avec cet homme.

"Maître," dit Severus, se relevant et tendant la lettre. "J'ai été chargé d'une correspondance. De la part de Dumbledore."

Voldemort se redressa légèrement. "Du courrier ? Pour moi ? Tu as vérifié l'absence de tout sortilège ?"

"Oui, Maître."

"Donne-moi ça, alors." Severus lui tendit la lettre et recula en s'inclinant.

Voldemort ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortit la lettre et lut :

_Tom,_

_Nous avons à Poudlard un certain problème que je te pense capable de résoudre. Bien sûr, je réalise que tu dois te demander "Pourquoi devrais-je aider Dumbledore ?" Mais je t'assure que je ne cherche pas à te faire perdre ton temps._

_Vois-tu, le jeune Harry s'est mis en grève. Il refuse de faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'est enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets et refuse de sortir tant que nous ne cédons pas à toutes ses réclamations._

_C'est là que tu deviens important. Tu es le seul autre Fourchelang de la région. Du monde, en fait. Donc nous espérons que tu pourrais faire un saut à Poudlard et ouvrir la Chambre pour nous. Harry y sera seul, peut-être avec le concierge, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ça. Il faudra que tu ouvres toutes les portes, ce qui signifie que tu finiras par voir le jeune Harry. Tu pourras lui dire bonjour._

_Dumbledore._

Voldemort regarda la lettre et haussa un sourcil. "C'est une blague ?"

Severus leva la tête avec une moue de dégoût. "Non, Maître, Potter s'est vraiment mis en grève. Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous donner la lettre, et il cherche actuellement d'autres façons de récupérer le garçon. Je crois que vous étiez son dernier espoir."

Voldemort sourit d'un air sarcastique. "Je pense que nous allons faire une petite visite à Poudlard."

Severus osa un petit gloussement alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclatait d'un grand rire malade.

***

"Argus," dit Harry d'un air absent le matin suivant, "tu me passes le jus de citrouille ?"

Argus passa le jus de citrouille.

"Merci," dit Harry. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a prévu pour aujourd'hui ?"

"Absolument que dalle, mon garçon," dit Argus d'un ton jovial. Il était devenu quelqu'un de beaucoup plus agréable ; les vacances bien méritées loin des elfes de maison et du ménage en général lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien. Il n'avait plus que quelques sursauts de sadisme envers les élèves, et il avait fait de gros progrès à 'Passe le Niffleur'.

Harry soupira. "Je suppose que je devrais finir avec le mur," dit-il d'un ton las. "Dobby dit que Graup s'ennuie et essaie de s'enfuir."

Argus grogna en guise de réponse. "Oh. Passe-moi le sucre."

Harry passa le sucrier. Les rhumatisme d'Argus l'empêchèrent de l'attraper, il tomba par terre et se cassa en plusieurs morceaux.

"Zut," marmonna Harry. "Bon. Je crois qu'on n'a plus de sucre."

Argus eut l'air déçu un instant, puis haussa les épaules. "C'était mauvais pour mon dentier, de toutes façons."

Harry hocha la tête.

***

Environ trois heures plus tard, Ron et Hermione montaient des escaliers, chargés de plateaux portant les déjeuners pour l'Ordre de Nargole. Les élèves avaient été si emballés par leur grève que même Dumbledore n'avait pas pu les faire tous s'arrêter. Pas qu'il ait vraiment essayé.

Hermione sermonnait Ron sur ce qu'il ne devait _pas_ faire en apportant leur nourriture aux Nargolites.

"Et bon sang, Ron, arrête de regarder leurs badges comme ça, ou leurs visages ! La dernière fois tu ressemblais à un crapaud avec la bouche ouverte." Appeler quelqu'un un crapaud était devenu à Poudlard l'injure absolue.

Ron lui lança un regard noir. "Chut, Herm. J'ai compris. Je vais arrêter d'insulter cette connerie de religion Nargole."

"Ron !" s'exclama sévèrement Hermione. "Aie un peu de respect pour les religions des autres ! Peu importe que ce soit des sornettes. Et ne m'appelle pas Herm."

"C'est pas une religion, Herm," dit Ron en sautant par-dessus la marche d'escalier qui disparaissait. "Plus genre un culte."

"Ronald ! ... Bon, je suppose que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Mais ne dis pas ça devant eux. Leurs yeux me font un peu peur. Aah !"

"Hermione ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me démontrer combien ils font peur, tu sais." Ron se tourna pour la regarder. "Oh. Tu es tombée dans la marche."

Hermione n'avait pas fait attention, occupée à sermonner Ron, et avait mis le pied sur la marche qui disparaissait. Elle arrivait tout juste à empêcher ses plateaux de tomber par terre. Seul un sucrier bleu lui échappa, tomba sur la marche et disparut. Hermione le regarda un instant, puis haussa les épaules et posa les plateaux sur la marche supérieure. Sa jambe s'enfonça davantage.

"Ron, aide-moi !" cria-t-elle. "Ça fait vraiment mal !"

Ron posa ses plateaux et tira sur les bras d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de ses propres plateaux.

"Eh bien," dit-elle, se redressant et époussetant ses robes avant de reprendre ses plateaux. "Je me sens assez stupide."

***

Un peu avant que Hermione et Ron aillent nourrir les Nargolites, Voldemort avait traversé la pelouse de Poudlard d'un pas triomphant, escorté par Severus et Dumbledore en personne. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour une trêve temporaire le temps que Voldemort essaie de sortir Harry de la Chambre. Aucun n'essaierait de tuer l'autre, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

C'était juste après le petit déjeuner, donc tous les élèves étaient en classe ou à leurs statues. Ou dans leur salle commune. Bref, aucun élève ne se trouvait au deuxième étage, et comme c'était là que Voldemort et Dumbledore se rendaient, ça leur allait.

Voldemort entra dans les toilettes et s'arrêta devant les lavabos. "_Ouvre-toi_," siffla-t-il à l'un d'entre eux.

Rien.

"Ah, Tom," toussota Dumbledore, "Je crois que c'est _celui-ci_."

Voldemort lui lança un regard noir. "Il me semble que je devrais savoir quel lavabo c'est, mercibien."

"Oh, non, j'ai fait la même erreur," dit timidement Dumbledore. "Le jeune M. Weasley a dû m'indiquer le bon."

Voldemort se tut et observa le lavabo à côté de celui auquel il avait parlé.

"_Ouvre-toi_," siffla-t-il.

Il s'ouvrit, et les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent de satisfaction. Voldemort le foudroya du regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

"Silence, vieil imbécile." Voldemort s'empara de la cape de Dumbledore et l'enroula autour de lui avant de sauter dans le trou béant. "Il n'est pas question que je salisse mes robes !" lança-t-il à Dumbledore, qui gloussa et le suivit.

***

À cet instant précis, Harry se tenait derrière une chaise volée à Poufsouffle, en train de couper les cheveux d'Argus. Il avait appris à le faire en s'entraînant sur les chats de Mme Figg quand il était enfant, pendant sa période destructrice. S'il avait essayé de le faire chez les Dursley, ils l'auraient probablement tué et enterré le corps dans la cave.

"Alors, on fait un dégradé ou… ?" demanda Harry, un peigne entre les dents, les ciseaux à la main.

"Oh non, juste une coupe toute simple," dit Argus paisiblement. Harry hocha la tête et commença à couper.

"On fait quelle longueur ?"

"Je pensais jusqu'à mes épaules… ou peut-être mon menton ?"

"On peut essayer un bob ?"

"Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Mais plus masculin."

"Mmm…"

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit fracassant dans le tunnel juste à côté de la Chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Il épousseta ses vêtements pour enlever les cheveux, se dirigea vers la porte et y plaqua son oreille pour écouter.

"_Aille, espèce de-_"

"_Allons, allons, Tom. Ce n'est pas le moment d'employer un tel langage._"

"_J'ai dit que je ne tuerai personne, Dumbledore. Je n'ai rien dit à propos de coups et blessures._"

"_Oh, toi._"

Harry recula, les yeux ronds.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry ?" demanda Argus depuis sa chaise. "Encore un avocat ?"

"Argus, je t'ai dit. Mimi Geignarde n'est pas avocate," dit Harry en regardant Argus d'un air étrange. "C'est Voldemort et Dumbledore, je crois."

"Oh," Argus se leva et passa la main dans ses cheveux. "Tu penses qu'ils viennent prendre le thé ?"

Harry roula des yeux. Le nouveau tempérament plus aimable d'Argus laissait parfois quelque peu à désirer. "Non, Argus. Ils sont ici soit parce que Dumbledore a complètement perdu la boule et a décidé qu'une petite excursion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la Chambre des Secrets est une bonne occupation pour un jeudi matin, ou parce qu'il a décidé de supplier Voldemort de l'aider." Harry soupira. "Il avait juste à attendre une semaine de plus que je finisse la liste, et je serais sorti. Bon, après qu'ils aient accepté mes conditions…"

Argus fronça les sourcils, pensif. "Dans tous les cas, il va falloir les laisser entrer, non ?"

"Ouais, probablement."

"Mais j'ai pas envie !"

"Je sais, Argie. Je sais."

Ils restèrent un moment devant la porte, écoutant Voldemort grommeler de l'autre côté.

"_Ouvre-toi_," siffla Voldemort.

Harry eut une idée soudaine.

"_Non ! Ne t'ouvre pas !"_ siffla-t-il aux portes. Elles s'arrêtèrent à mi chemin et se refermèrent.

Harry sourit à Argus. "Peut-être qu'on ne sera pas forcés de sortir après tout !"

***

Dumbledore observait Voldemort siffler des choses inintelligibles à la porte. Il se demandait ce que ce bon vieux Tom était en train de dire. Pour autant qu'il sache, il était en train de raconter aux portes son voyage à Cancun quand il était jeune homme. Ou à crier 'Sésame ouvre-toi !' Ou même à dire des choses cochonnes. Les serpents étaient très étranges, ça Dumbledore le savait bien.

Bref Voldemort siffla, et les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Dumbledore poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Qui devint vite un petit cri de surprise quand un sifflement à peine audible de l'autre côté fit se refermer les portes.

"Tom !" dit Dumbledore d'un ton sévère. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Voldemort ouvrit des yeux rouges tout rond. "Mais rien !"

"Oui, c'est probablement le problème !"

"Silence, vieil imbécile !"

"Eh bien, pas très original !"

"Je vais t'endoloriser !"

La porte s'ouvrit. Harry se tenait de l'autre côté, regardant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Directeur avec stupéfaction.

"Euh, monsieur ? Voldemort ?" demanda-t-il l'air ébahi. Argus Rusard se tenait derrière lui, regardant par-dessus son épaule, les cheveux apparemment à moitié coupés.

Dumbledore et Voldemort arrêtèrent de se disputer. Voldemort tendit prudemment la main vers sa baguette. Dumbledore lui donna un coup de coude.

"Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu en cette belle matinée ?" demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

"Ben, ça va," dit Harry les regardant toujours.

"Gargouilles galopantes, Harry, t'avais raison !" s'exclama Argus. "Ils viennent juste faire un tour !"

Harry lança à Argus un regard sévère et regarda à nouveau les deux sorciers.

"Voulez-vous une tasse de thé, monsieur ?" Il hésita un instant. "Voldemort ?"

"Avec plaisir, Harry," dit Dumbledore d'un air ravi. Voldemort accepta également et ils entrèrent dans la nouvelle maison de Harry.

"C'est charmant, ici, Potter," dit Voldemort en regardant autour de lui. "La Chambre est devenue très accueillante. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'elle ait jamais senti aussi bon. C'est de la vanille ?"

Harry hocha la tête. "On n'a jamais pu enlever l'odeur."

"Ah, alors c'est là que la table des Poufsouffle a disparu," dit Dumbledore d'un air pensif. Puis il vit sa chaise favorite devant une cheminée. Il serra les dents et ses yeux pétillèrent un peu moins.

"Bien, bien," dit Voldemort, s'échauffant soudain. "Harry Potter, nous nous retrouvons."

Harry préparait le thé. "C'était un sucre ou deux, Voldemort ?"

Voldemort s'interrompit. "Deux. Et tu ne vas pas m'échapper cette fois. Oh non. Non non non non non. Je te tiens maintenant."

"J'ai peur que nous soyons à court de sucre, en fait. Un peu de lait ?"

"Oh, non. Je prends mon thé noir."

"Plus de sucre ?" Dumbledore semblait horrifié. "Harry, comment fais-tu ?"

Harry ignora Dumbledore et demanda "Alors, je suppose que vous préférez le Earl Grey ?"

"Bien sûr." Voldemort secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il avait un travail à faire. Harry lui tendit sa tasse de thé. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils verts et le sirota.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la cheminée avec leur thé, Dumbledore et Voldemort semblant tout à fait à l'aise, Harry les regardant toujours avec perplexité, et Argus l'air très inconfortable.

"Euh, vous aviez une raison pour descendre ici ?" demanda Harry après quelques moments.

Voldemort sursauta et regarda Harry.

"Ah, oui. J'étais censé te tuer," dit-il d'un air pensif.

"Non, non, Tom. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?" demanda Dumbledore en sirotant son thé, essayant de ne pas mouiller ses moustaches. "Nous avons fait une trêve. Tu ne tues personne, je ne tue personne."

"Eh bien, Dumbledore, maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas très juste de ta part," argumenta Voldemort. "Après tout, combien y a-t-il dans cette école de personnes dont tu veux te débarrasser ?"

Dumbledore sembla pris d'un pressentiment. "Il y a ce problème avec ma chaise. J'ai failli rejoindre les Nargolites, vous savez. Devoir s'asseoir par terre, ça fait un certain effet sur les gens."

"Oui," dit Voldemort en le regardant. "C'est le fait de s'asseoir par terre qui a fait ça."

Harry se racla la gorge, regardant Dumbledore d'un air inquiet. "Euh, qui sont les Nargolites ?"

"Oh, tu ne sais pas ?" Voldemort se pencha en avant d'un air ravi. Harry se recula dans sa chaise, écœuré. "Les Nargolites sont une charmante nouvelle organisation qui est née à Poudlard," déclara Voldemort. Harry resta plaqué dans son siège, mal à l'aise. "Je songeais à les rejoindre moi-même, en fait. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils proposent une excellente couverture santé."

"Cou- couverture santé ?" demanda Harry, stupéfait. "Qui les dirige ?"

Voldemort fit une grimace qui le rendit encore plus répugnant. "Il me semble que son nom est Luna Lovegood. Une jeune fille brillante."

"Luna ?" demanda Harry incrédule. "Vous voulez vous joindre à un culte que Luna a créé ?"

Voldemort haussa les épaules d'un air tranquille. "J'ai entendu dire que certains membres ont déjà atteint l'illumination. Dans mes voyages, j'ai visité plusieurs temples Hindous qui affirment qu'atteindre l'illumination augmente la puissance magique. Je ne vois rien de mal à cela."

Voldemort finit son thé et posa sa tasse. "Et maintenant, revenons à ce que je suis venu faire."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, marchant sur un chapeau avant de le repousser d'un coup de pied et arborant une terrifiante posture guerrière.

"Je vais te détruire, Harry Potter, une fois pour toutes !"

Il partit d'un ricanement diabolique, certain de sa victoire. Dumbledore se leva lentement, pas encore totalement décidé si oui ou non dérober sa chaise préférée méritait la peine de mort. Harry ouvrit les yeux ronds et chercha sa baguette, sachant qu'il n'y arriverait jamais à temps. Argus poussa un cri d'angoisse, s'attendant à voir son nouveau meilleur ami périr sous ses yeux.

Aucun ne fit attention au sucrier qui tomba à toute vitesse du plafond et heurta Voldemort en pleine tempe, l'assommant.

Harry, Argus et Dumbledore contemplèrent le corps inerte de Voldemort gisant au sol pendant quelques minutes, sans qu'aucun d'eux réussisse à prononcer un mot.

Enfin, Dumbledore se dirigea vers le corps et ramassa le sucrier bleu intact. "Grâce au ciel," dit-il d'un ton enjoué. "Je n'ai jamais pu prendre mon thé sans un peu de sucre."

Il versa deux cuillerées de sucre dans son thé et s'assit pour le finir.

"Argus ?" demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

"Oui, mon garçon ?"

"Il est mort ?"

"Sais pas. Hors de question que je le touche."

Harry s'approcha prudemment de Voldemort et tâta son pouls. Il était présent, mais très faible.

"Donc, euh, qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'on doit faire de lui ?"

"Euh…"

***

En fin de compte, ce fut assez simple. Quand Dumbledore eut fini son thé, Harry appela Dobby et lui demanda de tout remettre à leur place, y compris le mur de réclamations et la chaise favorite de Dumbledore. Harry attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier, finit son thé et enfonça sur sa tête le chapeau sur lequel Voldemort avait marché. Il était vraiment très cool. Noir teinté de vert, avec un rebord argenté. Il mettait en valeur ses yeux, d'après Argus. Harry se dit qu'avec une plume, ça aurait été absolument parfait.

Dumbledore appela Fumseck et ils se préparèrent à remonter le tunnel en volant. Il y eut un débat sur qui allait porter Voldemort, et en fin de compte Harry défit un des lits, coupa une couverture en bandes et en fit une corde, nouant un bout autour de lui et l'autre autour de Voldemort. Il est peu de dire que Voldemort fut assez secoué pendant la remontée.

Harry promit à Dumbledore qu'il ne retournerait pas dans la Chambre sans lui en parler d'abord, et Dumbledore laissa Argus et Harry balancer le corps inerte de Voldemort par-dessus l'enceinte de l'école. Ils avaient envisagé de le laisser dans la Forêt Interdite, mais en fin de compte avaient décidé qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir des Mangemorts débarquer dans le domaine de l'école.

Harry et Argus rentrèrent tranquillement au château, bavardant tout du long. Harry traînait toujours derrière lui la couverture corde. Elle était très longue et se coinçait dans toutes les portes.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry dut revenir sur ses pas pour voir dans quoi la corde s'était coincée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit un Serpentard.

***

Drago Malefoy était furieux. Furieux et fatigué. Et grognon. Sans parler de furieux. Durant les quelques semaines de la grève de Potter, il avait perdu son chapeau dans les escaliers, son lit avait disparu, ce qui avait provoqué une situation très perturbante quand Blaise Zabini lui avait proposé de partager le sien, quelqu'un avait dérobé son fauteuil préféré de la Salle Commune, et les Nargolites l'avaient attaqué suite à une différence de vue sur la notion de culte. Sans parler du fait que, Potter disparu, il n'avait personne à embêter.

Il était en train de traîner dans les couloirs, regrettant une fois de plus la perte de son chapeau préféré. C'était un chapeau vraiment cool. Il était noir teinté de vert, avec un rebord argenté, et sentait les fraises et le chocolat. Il avait envisagé d'ajouter une plume, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire avant sa disparition.

Alors qu'il essayait d'en faire son deuil, il vit un morceau de lainage vert tourner à un coin. On aurait dit…

"_Impossible_," pensa Drago avec un grand sentiment d'espoir. "_La couverture que ma mère m'a donnée ne peut pas être en train de se promener à Poudlard. Pas à cette heure, en tout cas._"

Il allongea le pas et eut vite fait de la rattraper. C'était bien sa couverture doudou. Il attrapa le bout et se laissa entraîner, mais réalisa soudain quelque chose d'affreux. Quelque chose d'épouvantable. Il l'examina de plus près et se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'une bande de couverture doudou. Il semblait que quelqu'un l'avait découpée en lambeaux !

Il s'arrêta net, serrant la couverture dans son poing. Elle tira, essayant de l'entraîner avec lui. Il tira en retour. Il n'irait nulle part avec sa couverture doudou tant qu'on ne lui expliquerait pas ce qui s'était passé. La couverture s'arrêta de tirer et il resta planté au milieu du couloir, attendant de voir la suite.

Soudain, Potter tourna au coin du couloir, enroulant autour de son bras de longues bandes de couverture. Il leva la tête et s'arrêta avec surprise en voyant Drago.

"Malefoy ?" demanda-t-il. "T'es pas censé être en cours ?"

Drago le regarda bouche bée et tira sur la couverture. "Et toi t'es pas censé être dans les catacombes de l'école ? Rends-la moi !"

Potter regarda les lambeaux de couverture dans ses mains. "C'est à toi ?" demanda-t-il d'un air bête.

"_C'est à toi ?_" imita Drago furieux. "_C'EST À TOI ?_ Tu sais très bien que c'est à moi ! Comme quand tu savais que tu as pris mon lit et mon fauteuil préféré !"

Potter cligna des yeux.

"_C'était toi_ _!_" cria Drago. "Je le pensais pas, mais tu m'as pris mon fauteuil, hein, espèce de salopard lèche-bottes ! Tu crois que parce que tu es le soi-disant héros, tu peux aller voler les lits et les fauteuils et les doudous !"

Potter ouvrit les yeux ronds. "Je n'ai pas – attends, doudous ?"

Drago s'empourpra. "Ta gueule ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !"

"Hé, je savais pas qu'ils étaient à toi, en fait," dit Potter d'une voix calme. "Et j'ai pris les lits chez les Serpentard juste parce que Ron et Hermione étaient des cons et disaient que j'étais immature et c'est pas comme si on s'en servait pas pour de vrai, et j'ai aussi pris des choses dans les autres maisons et… doudous ?"

Drago lui lança un regard noir et se rappela plusieurs autres choses. "Tu as volé la table des Poufsouffle. Ils sont devenus des Nargoles et m'ont attaqué parce que je ne partage pas leurs croyances."

Potter protesta "Luna est pas du genre à-"

Drago n'avait pas fini. "Et tu as volé la salle de bain des Préfets. J'ai dû prendre ma douche chez les _Serpentard_, Potter. Je n'avais pas eu à faire ça depuis la _première année_. Tu as une idée de combien la salle de bain est dégueulasse quand Crabbe et Goyle ont fini ?"

"-Mais tu n'étais pas un préfet en deuxième année-"

Drago agita la main. "Peu importe ! Et puis j'en ai pas fini." Il lança à Potter son regard le plus menaçant. "Non seulement tu as détruit ma _couverture_ préférée, mais tu as volé mon lit, et ça veut dire que tu _dormais_ dans mon lit ! Est-ce que tu réalises combien il est contaminé maintenant ? Je vais devoir brûler le matelas !"

Potter le regarda les yeux ronds, la compréhension et l'horreur s'affichant peu à peu sur son visage. Drago jugea que c'était le meilleur moment pour opérer une sortie dramatique, et à son tour, bouscula Potter, arrachant le chapeau de sa tête en passant. Il ne sentait plus les fraises et le chocolat. Maintenant il sentait Potter et, étrangement, la vanille.

"Et ça c'est _mon_ chapeau !"

***

Et puis voilà.

Harry s'est fait sermonner par plusieurs autres personnes, y compris Hermione, Ernie, et une grande partie des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Il a accepté de payer pour la thérapie des Serdaigle et de fournir au Nargolites un lieu pour accueillir leurs réunions, héberger certains membres et conserver les nombreuses amulettes qu'ils avaient commencé à fabriquer. Il a également accepté à contrecœur de céder aux réclamations et de suivre des cours de Grande Section moldue pendant plusieurs semaines. Son écriture s'est très nettement améliorée.

Bientôt les Nargolites sont devenus la société sorcière la plus populaire de Grande-Bretagne, et le Chicaneur est vénéré comme une sorte de bible. De nombreux membres importants du Ministère, de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts ont rejoint les Nargolites, y compris Voldemort et Dumbledore. Le Ministre Fudge s'est vu refuser l'adhésion car il a tué des gobelins et est donc une menace pour la paix. Les Nargolites sont devenus si nombreux qu'ils ont réussi à renverser le vote et à chasser Fudge de sa place de Ministre, où il a été remplacé par le père de Luna.

Celui-ci est célébré comme le meilleur Ministre à avoir jamais détenu ce titre, car peu après son entrée au pouvoir, Voldemort et Dumbledore ont signé un traité de paix et ont rejoint l'expédition en Suède. Ils ont trouvé jusqu'ici six colonies de Ronflaks.

Sirius et Remus n'ont pas eu l'occasion de féliciter Harry, car le temps qu'ils finissent ce qu'ils faisaient dans la cuisine, Harry avait repris les cours et se comportait bien sagement. Apprenant cela, ils sont retournés dans la cuisine.

Rogue a décidé que après tout, il aime bien Harry Potter, et ne se rappelle absolument pas comment il a pu un jour détester un si charmant jeune homme qui a accès à des ingrédients de potions rares et précieux. Sa relation avec Harry s'est beaucoup arrangée, en particulier après que Harry a convaincu Aragog d'offrir le venin de ses enfants aux réserves de Severus.

Drago est resté un bon moment tout aussi furieux contre Harry pour sa couverture doudou et son chapeau. Il s'est tout de même un petit peu calmé, après avoir entamé une dispute avec Harry devant la classe de potions et avoir découvert combien Rogue est terrifiant quand sa colère est dirigée sur lui. Après plusieurs lavages, le chapeau a retrouvé son odeur de fraises et de chocolat, et Dobby a accepté sur ordre de Harry de recoudre la couverture doudou de Drago, ce qui a permis à Drago de laisser cette histoire derrière lui.

Harry est un jour venu trouver Drago dans le couloir et lui a offert une plume pour son chapeau. Drago y a réfléchi et s'est dit que, maintenant que la guerre est terminée et que Luna Lovegood a, en essence, provoqué la paix dans le monde, il n'a plus aucune raison de détester Harry, surtout si Harry a un tel sens de la mode.

Argus Rusard est devenu une sorte de figure paternelle pour Harry et a mis fin aux rumeurs de pédophilie. Il a découvert comment les Dursley traitaient Harry et même s'il ne peut pas leur lancer de sorts, il a pris un train jusque chez eux et a passé une semaine à camper sur la pelouse. Pétunia a failli avoir une crise cardiaque et Dudley a cessé de sortir de la maison car chaque fois qu'il passe la porte, Argus grogne et exige réparation.

Harry a dû lui expliquer que sa famille moldue ne comprend probablement pas où il veut en venir, et que de toutes façons aucun d'eux ne sait manier une épée.

En tout cas, les voisins ont été écœurés par l'homme qui campait sur la pelouse du numéro 4 et affirmait être un 'oncle en visite'.

Comme Dudley ne sortait plus de la maison, il est devenu obsédé par Donjons et Dragons en ligne et a perdu quarante kilos car il était trop occupé par son jeu pour penser à manger. Il a rencontré en ligne une fille qui semblait partager ses intérêts et lui a donné rendez-vous dans un café, mais a découvert que son nom était Sirius Black et que elle (il ?) était un parrain absolument furieux et cherchant à se venger.

Après s'être fait tabasser avec un bout de bois, Dudley s'est demandé à quel moment sa vie était devenue aussi horrible et pourquoi tout le monde semblait vouloir le faire payer pour les fautes de ses parents. Et pourquoi ce cinglé visiblement sorcier n'avait pas utilisé la magie.

En rentrant du café, il a trouvé un prospectus présentant l'Ordre de Nargole. Il est devenu un membre fervent et a quitté sa famille pour vivre dans la communauté et apprendre les voies de Ronflak.

Rogue a décidé qu'il pourrait être avantageux pour lui de garder Harry à proximité, et a décidé d'essayer de l'adopter. Rusard et lui ont entamé pour sa garde une bataille qui a laissé les journaux pantois.

Un peu plus tard, Harry est devenu majeur et la question ne s'est plus posée. Bizarrement, ça n'a pas mis fin au conflit et après quelques années de plus le tribunal a décidé de demander à Harry ce qu'il voulait.

À ce stade, Harry avait vingt-trois ans et vivait dans le péché avec Drago Malefoy et Susan Bones, qui avait changé son nom pour 'Sunburst'. D'une façon étrange, Harry, Drago et Sunburst étaient des peu qui n'avaient pas rejoint l'Ordre de Nargole. Harry a dit au tribunal qu'il aimait Rogue et Argus de façons égale, et pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'entendre ?

Après avoir lu le témoignage de Harry dans les journaux, Hermione Granger est rentrée de son voyage d'étude en Italie et l'a inscrit dans un centre de désintoxication. Pendant son séjour en Angleterre, elle a retrouvé Ron Weasley et a connu avec lui une passion enflammée qui aboutit à un tatouage et à la nécessité d'effacer la mémoire de plusieurs Moldus.

Et ils vécurent tous de façon adéquate pour toujours.


End file.
